


一四五-国家包分配(番外)

by summer_0923



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_0923/pseuds/summer_0923
Summary: *ABO*PWP*二A一O*关于刚出月子就被按着操的一个丧心病狂的故事





	一四五-国家包分配(番外)

1.

为了闺女俩alpha禁欲了大半年，靠着左手过活，有时实在忍不住了也只是让王昊悦用手或嘴弄出来。  
不过这种情形也少，主要是王昊悦这边，头发没梳上去顶着个顺毛还挺着圆滚滚的肚子替他俩服务的样子，纯粹是火上浇油，于是也没敢多让他弄。

倒是王昊悦会主动缠着他俩。  
但他又脸皮薄，通常只挑只有一人在的时候下手，例如轮到李昊洋做饭时，王昊悦就能在客厅和郎昊辰玩起来。

当然，战火是他单方面挑起的。

2.

李昊洋的衣服本就宽松，套在王昊悦这小身板上就更是松垮了，长长的下摆正好盖到大腿根上，又因为贪凉只穿了一件家居短裤，短得被衣摆盖住了大半只露出一点点裤腿，在俩alpha眼里就跟没穿似的。  
他寻思着在家没什么弄发型的必要，于是就任由浏海顺顺地搭在额前，这会撅着个屁股翻着电视柜下的抽屉也不知道在找什么。

郎昊辰是痛并快乐着。  
他俩正坐在客厅等饭吃呢，抓着遥控器还没换过几台，王昊悦就把电视挡了个大半。  
这会他也没心思看电视了，就使劲盯着人瞧，想着就算不能吃能看看也好。

王昊悦其实根本没要找什么，纯粹是起了坏心思想逗逗人。  
果不其然，没多久就感觉到郎昊辰的心思已经不在电视节目上了。

毕竟，郎昊辰平时可不看法制节目。

见目的达到，王昊悦停下找东西的动作。  
而这头郎昊辰显然没发觉到自己已经被算计了，一不留神王昊悦就一屁股坐他腿上，还低头向他索吻。  
要是只有接吻郎昊辰倒是能欣然配合，可坏就坏在王昊悦亲着亲着突然就攥住他手腕往自己身后带。

得，已经湿了。

圆滚滚的肚子还搁两人中间呢，郎昊辰可不敢造次。  
他只得停下让人差点擦枪走火的亲吻，看着已经满脸通红的王昊悦，咬着牙说祖宗欸你可饶了我吧现在可不成。

不成也得成。  
王昊悦虽然没说话，但眼神里透露出的意思十分坚决。  
他把一切都怪罪在他的两位Alpha身上。  
孕初期都还成，谁知道到了孕中期孩子发育大了，时不时就会压迫到那难以言喻的位置，导致情欲总是突如其来地窜起。  
他自己也不乐意啊，虽说现在裤衩不归他洗，可不分场合时间就如同失禁般湿得一塌糊涂的感受搁谁都难受。

郎昊辰显然是拗不过自家omega，只得用手给他弄出来了。  
早就成已婚少妇的王昊悦，里头已然被他的alpha调教的不同以往那般生涩，郎昊辰一下就进了两根手指，他非但没有不适，反而调整了姿势吞吃得更深一些。

郎昊辰这下才发觉王昊悦是把他当盘菜了。  
于是也不废话，凭借着在人身上练出来的纯熟技术，三两下就让里头变得更软更湿，没过多久就能又添了一只手指进去，他还顺势放了点信息素，果不其然一下就收获了一只软糯可口的顺毛悦。

Omega主要还是靠后头高潮，郎昊辰那修长的手指在这就派上用场了，三指并起在湿热的甬道里辗转。  
王昊悦的敏感点对他而言是如数家珍，指尖往上头蹭几下，在快上高潮时又退开，三番两次吊着他，让快感一层又一层叠加上去，等人实在忍不住了，咬着下唇像只可怜的小动物攀着他直哼哼时，手腕使上力快进快出，啧啧的水声不绝于耳，水花开始越冒越多，没几下就弄得王昊悦泄了水。

得了，沙发套又得洗了。  
橱柜里不知道还有没有备用的，阳台上还晒着刚换下的沙发套和床单呢。

王昊悦还窝在他怀中因着高潮而颤抖，后穴一抽一抽地夹着他的手指不放，郎昊辰只能借着想想沙发套这种屁事来分散他想立马提着家伙操得他家媳妇儿再不敢随便撩拨人的冲动。

没想到王昊悦还没打算放过他，后头还吃着他的手指，不安份的手就往人裤子里伸。  
郎昊辰早被他撩到硬得不行，不听话的物事从内裤边就露了出来，王昊悦驾轻就熟地抚上去替他家alpha做手活。  
马眼上不断流出清液把那肉头弄得晶亮，顺带也沾湿了他的手，他低头看着竟突然觉得有些渴。

也不管郎昊辰的意愿，提起自己越发笨重的身体，接着跪在郎昊辰腿间。  
郎昊辰还没反应过来，顶端就被人舌尖一勾舔掉上头刚泌出的液体。  
这种事不管来几次都是这么刺激而让人血脉贲张。  
大概是李昊洋教得好，王昊悦的口活比以前纯熟许多，一下就含进整个前端，舌尖挑过最为敏感的小孔，像是嘬冰棍一样。

郎昊辰都想赏他一嘴夹心炼乳了。  
可现下显然不是时候，他得教训教训不听话的小朋友。

于是趁人不备，一手按着他后颈不让人有逃脱的机会，接着一下就把那张平时能言善道的嘴塞得满当，往外还有大半没进，可也够王昊悦受的了。

Alpha的物事抵在王昊悦的脸颊上突出了一块，那东西太大了他咽得很辛苦，唾液沿着被摩擦得泛红了的嘴角流下，偏生他还不安份的总发出那种呜咽的声音。  
可怜极了，在郎昊辰眼中却也香艳极了。

不知道从哪学的，这种时候竟还微微抬起头望着郎昊辰，手上还握着进不了的部分抚慰着。  
一下就逼得人想缴械投降。

3.

左右也没办法真操进王昊悦里头，郎昊辰也就只能将就了，又顾及人正揣着孩子，就没多忍着。  
最后灌了王昊悦满嘴，退出来的时候还剩了点就蹭在他颊边。

这时从厨房门口传来这么句话。  
“你还吃得下饭吗？”

这句话显然是问的王昊悦，不过此时他还没来得及咽下嘴里的东西来回话。

“不够的话我这也有。”  
那头也没打算等他回话，紧接着下一句话就来了。

王昊悦抓起手边的拖鞋就扔。  
全然忘记一开始是他先撩的郎昊辰，不过最后自食其果罢了。

扔拖鞋的力道显然是不够的，边儿都没沾到李昊洋就掉落在半路上了，于是李昊洋不嫌事大的又来了一句。“管够。”

“去你的吧！”  
最后王昊悦终于咽完了。

4.

怀胎十月终于卸了货。  
月子期间王昊悦被自家爷们儿终于养胖了些。

除了体态上的改变以外，王昊悦觉得内分泌好像也起了些变化。  
才刚出月子没多久，他也不知道为什么最近总想要。  
不时就缠着自家爷们儿滚床单。

当然俩Alpha也乐此不疲就是了，基本不上班在家待着的时间就是做。  
常是顾不上孩子还在旁边的婴儿床上睡着，捂着自己的嘴被alpha操得直发颤，大腿根绷得死紧，下一秒就能高潮的模样，要不是捂着嘴连绵不断的呻吟声就能立马冲出口。

当然闷在喉间压抑的哼声更让人心痒难耐就是了。

5.

为了隔绝声音更彻底，他们经常是闷在大棉被里头做的。

又是一个休息日。  
紧闭的卧室门昭示着里头定是个没羞没臊的情景。

加大的床上，大棉被中间鼓起一大团，不时起起伏伏，还隐约传来细碎的声响。  
王昊悦捂着自己的嘴，下头正吞吃着郎昊辰的物事，又热又硬的东西每下都抵着宫口操，弄得他直哆嗦，快感混杂着痛楚，逼得他想放声呻吟却又顾及着孩子。

空调的凉风进不来，又做着会让人大汗淋漓的事儿，湿淋淋的淫水在交合处混着汗液被打成白沫也无暇顾及。  
他都要喘不过气了，这时郎昊辰扯开他捂住嘴的手掰过他的脸，一下就堵上他的唇，逮着他的舌头吸吮，接着胡乱搅弄着他的口腔，硬生生把本就几近缺氧的他弄得越发昏沉。  
近乎窒息的性爱让王昊悦有些迟钝，什么时后换着人来操他了都不知道。

王昊悦以为还是郎昊辰，可事实上他的内腔已经被灌满了一回，现下是身后将他整个人搂在怀里的李昊洋。  
而自己的手被郎昊辰带到身下撸着那半软的物事，只怕弄硬了之后又得挨一顿操。  
可王昊悦也无暇顾及了，因为李昊洋实在弄得太重，饶是早被俩alpha操熟的身体也有些受不住。  
那俩人从来都是得寸进尺的，能进内腔就绝不委屈自己在外头，宫口处因此被弄得隐隐发疼。他忍不住开口求饶，求饶声有些细碎微弱，不细听听不出来，只以为是又要高潮而难耐的呻吟声。  
直到他急了推拒着的动作才让李昊洋发觉，正好他也快射了。  
匆匆又灌了王昊悦一肚子精液，直逼得人一下哭了出来。  
都说不要了疼你还来。哭得怪可怜的，一抽一抽地说话都说不清了，一个字一个字往外蹦。

直把两人心疼的，又是亲又是哄。  
不你说要的吗，怎么还哭上了。  
不哭了昂，再苦明天眼睛红了，师娘要见了得抽我们俩。  
就抽你们俩，欺负人活该。  
最后把人逗乐了能骂人了，才松了一口气。

6.

转天。

还在哺乳期的王昊悦因为乳腺的发育，而使得他的胸脯变得柔软，稍微一掐就会溢出甜美的乳汁，如同皮薄多汁的水蜜桃一般。

而此时他就这么由着他那对略有起伏的胸乳泌出香甜的乳汁，在他浅蓝色的T恤上沾染成两处深色的水渍，勾得两位Alpha都移不开眼神愣盯着那处瞧。

王昊悦也丝毫不避讳，只是状若无意地说了一句话。  
闺女刚吃饱了。

言下之意便是，闺女吃饱了可我这还多到溢出来了怎么办？

不能再比此时更机灵了，心领神会的俩人一下就扑了上去，李昊洋一把揽住王昊悦的腰就把他带进卧室了

婴儿床上的风铃被风吹着叮呤作响，王昊悦这才感到羞臊，推拒着郎昊辰的肩让他别进这么深，可他的手一下就被李昊洋从一旁捉住了，接着带着抚慰才刚从他身体退出来没多久还半软着的性器。  
热呼呼还湿漉漉的，不用想都知道那上头的液体哪来的，握着上下撸动的时候传出的水渍声不绝于耳，和下头郎昊辰撞得他啪啪响的声音让王昊悦都想钻进枕头里当鸵鸟了。

但这并不可能实现，只会被他家alpha刨出来逮着接吻。

实在太多了，刚被李昊洋操过一回，身体还敏感着，就被紧接着进来的郎昊辰生生操过了不应期。  
里头过分柔软而汁水淋漓，嘴上说是不要了，可里边还是却紧紧吮着人不让走，郎昊辰就算有心想怜惜他家omega，身体上却是不允许的。

只怪媳妇儿一边被操着一边软软地说着吃不下了的样子实在过分可爱。  
只会让人忍不住想灌满他就是了。

这边正挨着郎昊辰的操，李昊洋又来添把柴。  
他俩交换了个眼神，就见郎昊辰退了出来，在王昊悦还没反应过来之时，就将人托起给抱坐进怀里弄，背靠在郎昊辰怀里正对着李昊洋。

他摸不着俩人的心思，索性闭上眼睛不去看李昊洋，身上沾着奶水的T恤没被脱掉，因为尺寸有些大而松松垮垮地挂在身上，李昊洋也没想帮他脱，撩起衣摆就钻了进去。

因为没穿内衣而被衣服布料磨得发红的乳尖还挂着白浊的乳汁，看得李昊洋发馋，一下就张嘴含了进去大口吸吮。

可怜王昊悦正被郎昊辰由下而上地干进宫口，猝不及防又被李昊洋叼着乳头呷弄，后头一下咬得更紧了，直把郎昊辰逼得差点缴了械。  
弄得年轻气盛的Alpha较劲般弄得更狠了，不退出太多就密集地在内腔里顶弄，逼得王昊悦的呻吟缠绵成一串叫唤个没完。

一看就是要在里头成结的势头，回忆起方才被李昊洋成结撑得生疼的感受，王昊悦挣扎着提起身体不让郎昊辰干进去，可alpha哪有这么容易放过他。  
郎昊辰死死掐住他的腰不让挣脱，最后重重一顶就成了结，结结实实地卡在宫口没有丝毫缝隙。  
被精液灌满的同时，胸前竟不自主溢了奶，一滴不漏地被李昊洋吞吃净。

王昊悦只能瘫软在郎昊辰怀里，也顾不上胸前一片狼藉了。  
只不过当李昊洋从他衣服里离开后，嘴角还挂着乳渍的样子让王昊悦顿时有了打人的冲动。

彩蛋一

“又有了？”  
王昊悦羞涩中带点愧疚地来和总队长兼小师娘请假的时候，栾云平正捧着保温杯喝水呢，被他这么冷不防地一说差点给呛了。

只见王昊悦尴尬地点了点头。

“不是我说你那俩徒弟是泰迪成精吗？”栾云平瞪圆了眼睛转头向着高峰说话了。

高峰正打算回话，就被栾云平一把捂住了嘴。“行了，你也别回我，回头再把我气死。”

“这些个alpha是什么德性我清楚得很……”栾云平一边无可奈何地记下了王昊悦要请假的日子，嘴上也没闲着，也不知道是说给谁听，最后摆了摆手让王昊悦走了，他可早就看着门外总鬼鬼祟祟探头的两个人了。

“我上辈子怕是灭了你高家门，这辈子就可着我一人折腾，也是欠了你的。”  
“可不就是欠了我的吗？”  
说完，俩人对上眼，然后一块笑了出来。

彩蛋二

小王家统共两个孩子。  
为了省事都姓王。

女孩叫王心，是姐姐。  
男孩也是单名，起叫兑，小了姐姐一岁。

从俩小孩的生辰来算，弟弟大约是王昊悦出了月子没多久就揣上了。  
三年抱俩稳得不能再稳。

彩蛋三

若真要掰扯清楚，老大是郎昊辰的孩子，弟弟是李昊洋的。  
王昊悦就不提了，都是自己身上掉下的肉，对自家爷们儿都没这两姊弟上心。

可就是郎昊辰和李昊洋也是谁都没偏心。  
或者应该说是偏心的方向不走寻常路。

按理说郎昊辰应该更宠闺女才是，可事实上他宠王兑宠得没边。  
反而是李昊洋简直把王心当成了公主养。

郎昊辰年纪总归是小了，大抵是把儿子当成弟弟养，俩人天天在家里疯玩。  
王兑能学会翻身学会爬，还是郎昊辰言传身教来的，一米八大个儿趴在地上学爬的景象真是有趣极了。  
而李昊洋纯粹就是个女儿控，俨然就是一副闺女要是想，天上的星星月亮都能摘下来给她。

这天三人和两孩子都在客厅里窝着，王昊悦正给他新得的一副板绑穗子，这才绑到一半手机就响了，原来是他订的快递到了。  
急急忙忙地将板撂在矮几上就去开门。

今天轮到李昊洋陪孩子玩，郎昊辰乐得轻松在一旁刷手机，只经常抬头看看孩子的情况就好。

这会他正全神贯注下载王昊悦超话里的饭拍图就听见。  
“哎、放下你妈的板！”

郎昊辰：？？？

话一脱口就感到不对的李昊洋也愣住了，与郎昊辰大眼瞪小眼。

郎昊辰：你这人咋还骂街呢？孩子在呢。  
李昊洋：……

“欸哟、你俩咋顾孩子的。”王昊悦拿完包裹回来就见大的那个双手拿着板啃得津津有味，而李昊洋和郎昊辰正深情凝望。

“……快把你妈的板吐出来。”


End file.
